The Impressionist's Advent in the Abyss
by AliceDelaRosas
Summary: An ordinary, 15 year old cosplayer got somehow sucked into her favorite anime/game, that she never played, but only watched. It wasn't even on her agenda when she volunteered and helped Alodia Almira Gosiengfiao's annual yearly anime event.
1. Chapter 1

**The Impressionist's Advent in the Abyss**

Summary: An ordinary, 15 year old cosplayer got somehow sucked into her favorite anime/game, that she never played, but only watched. It wasn't even on her agenda when she volunteered and helped Alodia Almira Gosiengfiao's annual yearly anime event.

A/N: Hello, everyone! Nice to see you again. Here with another story from me. ^^ A VERY old story, at that. I've renewed it when I found it. …Let' just say that my OC is a Mary Sue….-barfs at that- Sorry, I need to get that out of my system. The story I planned a long time ago was that, my OC, was supposed to be the sister of Luke(Asch)…..so~ when I read the story, I just made a face that says 'WTF? Are you kidding me? I was like that?' XDD And so that old story lead to this one. It may come out slow at first, but please bare with it~! I promise it will come out good~! T^T The story is a mix of different genres, Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Romance. Read if you are interested.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the abyss! Only my OC's and plot twist! **

Chapter I: A gig before departure

The roar of the crowd was defining. Cheers and shouts all around the stage. It was dark with only the dim neon spotlights were the only source of light there. But when the lights suddenly turned on, the cheers erupted more from the crowd, as different conventioneers were getting impatient for the show to start.

and videos as they want. Because they want to remember this particular performance by the latest band, that been **only **performing in cosplay events such as this. Vector. That is the bands name. Consisting of eight members of four boys, and four girls. As the girls start-as they say, ladies first-the crowd began to silence as much as they can. As seeing as it is a cosplay event, the band has been required to wear the costumes. The girls of Vector had been given costumes from the anime K-ON! Now, as they looked the part, it was time to get the event started.

The guitar started to play by the coplayer acting the part of Yui Hirasawa with the choices of chords. As the crowd recognized it they immediately cheered their heads off as they worked their fingers on their devices.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

[Chorus]  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

[Jessie J]  
You got me loosing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strike  
You strike me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

[Chorus]  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

[Bridge]  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

[Outro]  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

The crowd went wild when they jammed to the beat of the song 'til finish. The cosplaying band waved and bowed to the crowd in gratitude.

"Thank you for coming in this years anime convention, and for watching our band play!" announced the Mio Akiyama cosplayer.

"You guys are all awesome! We are Otaku's all the way, wouldn't you say?", spoke the Ritsu Tainaka cosplayer and thus having the crowd in more high spirits.

"Don't let anyone think any less of you for being an Otaku enthusiast.", added the Tsumugi Kotobuki cosplayer. "It is our choice, not theirs. There is no age limit. So keep the fandom going in your hearts, and keep your imaginations alive!"

"Yeah!", replied the conventioneers.

"But…let's not stray too much away from reality.", said the Yui Hirasawa cosplayer. "Keep the child of yourselves in your hearts to keep you going. We still need to accomplish things in this lifetime."

"You're absolutely right, Yui-chan!", agreed the Tsumugi cosplayer.

"Now all of you remember that, okay everyone?", said the Mio cosplayer to the crowd.

"Okay!", was their majority of reply.

"Everyone enjoy this years cosplay event!"

**O**

Florence POV

"Can you believe on how many conventioneers are there this year? Crazy, man!", I laughed along with everyone on the subject as Kaitlin was taking off her Ritsu wig. I have to admit. The anime convention this year seems to be bigger than last year.

"It's really unbelievable. I thought I'd faint on the spot on how many people were watching us." Chastity giggled as she took off her Tsumugi wig.

"Good thing you didn't, Chas. Or I would have joined you the second you did!" I laughed as I took my Mio wig. "Could you throw me some bottled water, Cammy?"

"Here you go, Flo. Seriously, I'm betting the guys are gonna be shocked as us when they play this evening.", Cammy drank her water after taking off the Yui wig.

"A bet, huh?", said Kaitlin with interest. Oh boy, here we go. "How much are you willing to bet on that, Camms?"

"Is this really necessary?" I asked but I was totally ignored. Ouch.

"How about 50 bucks? Losers get the lot.", said Cammy with a smirk.

"Interesting. Count me in, then.", said Chas with a raised hand. I sighed. This is unbelievable.

"How 'bout you, Flo?", Kaitlin asked when she looked my way.

I shook my head no. "Thanks, but no thanks, guys." They just shrugged it off and continued to talk about their plan. It's funny though. With them talking and forgetting about taking off their hairnets. I just shook my head in amusement.

I was then pulled away from my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Alodia. Oh boy. "Hello?"

"_Flo, where are you? You were supposed to be back at the dressing rooms ten minute ago."_, Alodia's voice said at the other end.

"Sorry, Adi. Just got caught up on something.", I saw my three band mates snickering from the corner of my eye. I pouted. So not helping. "Just get the costume and makeup artists ready. I'll be there in five minutes."

"_Okay. But hurry."_ And with that the call ended. I gave a deep sigh as I started to leave.

"Sorry. Duty calls."

"That's okay. We understand.", said Kaitlin as she gave me a thumbs up.

"What anime or game are they letting you cosplay as, Flo?", Cammy just has to ask, doesn't she? I sighed.

"Disgea 2, Camms. I'm going to be cosplaying as Rozaline." Kaitlin then laughed followed by Cammy. Chastity just gave a knowing smile. Yup. Here it comes.

"That makes sense! Seeing as you have the body for it!" Cammy continued to laugh. They all did, but in a good way. It was a friendly tease.

"Or more specifically, her chest. Can you say 'boob-a-licious'?" Kaitlin said between her laughter. That's right. A fifteen year old with a chest size that can make any girl who wants to have on, envious. I blame genetics, and my mom. Who also had the same blessed (or cursed) chest size as she was a teen.

"Come now, you guys." I snapped out of my thoughts when Chastity squeezed my chest. I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak. "It's still adorable, right? You can only see these kinds of things in anime."

When I had enough strength back to pry myself out from Chastity's deadly hold. The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Boob abuse!" then hightailed out of there. I could still hear my band mates laugh. But I found myself smiling when I reached the dressing rooms.

**O**

As Elizabeth finally placed the wig on the strawberry blonde's head, the auburn haired woman continued until the hair ornament in Rozaline's, that was used to hold up her hair, in place. Thae makeup was also done the minute Alodia's helpful designers assisted Florence to wear the ever familiar dress of Rozaline from Disgea 2. With wings, jewelry and pistol, to boot. And with that, Florence Zendra looked the part of the demon princess.

Elizabeth stepped back and marveled her latest work. Feeling very proud, indeed. "Look at that. You really are heaven sent, Florence."

"Thanks, Eli." Said Florence as she gazed upon reflection on the large vanity mirror. She had to admit, Elizabeth worked magic on her. She was surprised when she saw that Elizabeth made her wear demon styled contacts.

"Oops. I've gotta inform Alodia and the rest now. Wait for a bit, okay?" Elizabeth was already on her way to the door when she said it. Leaving Florence alone for a while.

She sighed when she hauled herself up the chair in front of the vanity and walked to the refreshment corner of the room. "My god. I swear if this place wasn't air conditioned, this dress would have been difficult to move in." Florence then drank a paper cup full of fizzy lime drink, then walked over to the vacant couch near the door. She drank the beverage again then threw the paper cup in the trash bin just next to the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Florence let out a yawn. She blinked as she dabbed the corner of her eyes with her pastel blue handkerchief.

"That's weird.", she said as she yawned again. "I must be more tired than I thought." Deciding on taking a little cat nap wouldn't hurt, Florence leaned back and let herself get comfortable.

The last thing she remembered was that her vision turned hazy, then everything went white, before seeing nothing but an endless abyss.

'_Your journey has finally begun.'_

A/N: And thus ends this chapter. R&R please. Hope to see soon. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impressionist's Advent in the Abyss**

Summary: An ordinary, 15 year old cosplayer got somehow sucked into her favorite anime/game, that she never played, but only watched. It wasn't even on her agenda when she volunteered and helped Alodia Almira Gosiengfiao's annual yearly anime event.

A/N: Important announcement! Please read! I'm posting chapter two here in on the same day online, because I will not be online much because it's for family time and business. Hope you all understand. I'm also hoping for reviews when I open my mail again? Enjoy chapter two then…We're going to the beach~! Umi, umi, umi~! And thank you all for the reviews and faves~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the abyss! Only my OC's and plot twist! **

Chapter II: The 'Demon Princess' in Grand Chokmah

Florence POV

"Ow…my head…!" I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing cranium. It's like someone pounded my head with one of those chibi anime hammers. A sudden zap of pain made me hiss. "Seriously, ow…" I opened my eyes but quickly closed them because of o bright light. Groaning as I rolled to the side, I opened my eyes again. _Were the lights that bright before?_ When my eyes finally adjusted, the first thing I saw within my line of vision was grass.

Blink. Blink.

"Grass?", quickly sitting up my brain went in overdrive as I looked at my surroundings. Lush green grass, tall, healthy trees as far as my eyes can see. "Forest? I'm…in a forest?"

Standing up from my current spot, but almost tripped, I glanced down and gasped. "And why the hell am I still in costume?" true enough I'm still wearing Rozaline's dress. _And what is poking my sides?_ Looking it over, I saw the culprit. "Oh, it's just the wings…"

I sighed as I reached the wing props of the costume. "Better get this off before it becomes a hindrance…" As I yanked, I yelped. "What the…" testing my obvious curiosity, I yanked it again. "Yeow!"

"I know Elizabeth works magic with props, but does she really need to stick the wings onto my skin?" I asked myself expecting no one to reply, I sighed heavily. "I might at least get this wig off. No point in keeping it on." When pulling the wig off, I did not expect the results.

"Ow! You've got to be kidding me!" I bellowed as I actually flailed my arms. "The wig is stuck, too? What the heck is going on? This has never happened before!" As I kicked poor nearby tree, the pistol that was a prop for the costume, fell from the thigh holster on my right leg. As it hit the ground, I jumped a feet away as it went off. I was breathing erratically from shock.

"No…No way…That wasn't supposed to go off. A finely crafted replica of the pistol …shouldn't have gone off!" Reasoning with myself as I crawled over to the seemingly innocent pistol. I hesitated to pick it up and was actually surprised that it weighed more that it was before.

"Is it really…real?" Checking the pistol more, I discovered that it's designed like those old cowboy movie pistols back home. "Six rounds of bullets, huh." I sighed again. "Oh boy. I'm actually carrying a gun. And it's real." Then a light bulb hit. "Real?" As I slowly looked back at my wings, I concentrated.

Twitch…Twitch. Flap.

Looking with disbelieving eyes, I tried again. _Flap. Flap. _"No way. The wings turned real..as it is with the pistol. So that means…" I looked at my costume again. The earrings, the necklace, every gold accessory that was supposed to be fake, turned into real gold! "Not good. If they are real, then I'm a sure target for robbers."

Turning my head here and there, on which way possible as I observed the surrounding. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. I can still hear the birds chirping so that's good. "I really need to get out of here. Maybe…there's a road somewhere. But, I'm not sure…how long 'til I actually find one…

Shaking my head I snapped out of my inner battles. But I frowned at that thought. I sighed. "Might as well try."

ooOoo

"You've got to be kidding me." _I seriously cannot believe this._ After twenty minutes of walking and looking for a road, this is what I get? Soldiers with light armor pointing spears at me. This has to be the worst day of my life. Oops. Maybe not the worst. "U-Um…Did I do something wrong…?"

"We've heard a gunfire approximately thirty minutes ago in the forest." said the soldier in front of me. "Then you appeared from inside the forest where said to be the gunshot was. Plus, you appear very suspicious, miss.

Gunshot? Oh, shoot. That was my pistol that went off. And suspicious? _Wait a sec. _peering closely at their armor, something reminds me of it somewhere. _I've definitely seen them somewhere before._

A sudden jab at my shoulder blades made me yelp. I spun and glared at who tried to shiskabab me. And little did I know I opened my wings when I did I know I opened my wings when I did. "Alright! Who jabbed me with a spear? Do I look like a piece of meat to you?"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Tie her up quickly. Take her to palace dungeon to be interrogated by the king!"

After their outburst the next thing I knew that I was tackled to the ground. Concentrating their weights on holding me down while they tied my hands behind my back. "Hey what are doing?" And then darkness.

ooOoo

Peony's POV

I sighed when I stared at my window from the throne room. "Another boring day again. Jade said that he won't be coming back for a while."

….

"Argh! Seriously! Why is he always vague about giving important information!" I screamed in frustration as I was about on pulling my hair out! But the doors suddenly burst open. I turned to see my head general, Marcus Taylor, kneeling in front of me and out of breath, I raised a brow at that.

"Y-Your majesty!"

"Calm down Marcus. Take deep breaths first before you pass out.", as he saw my hand gesture to cool it, he did. Standing up straight this time, he said something that shocked me.

"Sire! We have captured a suspicious female outside the gates at the south!"

"What? General! Where are your men's manners? Capturing a female-" when I was busy on my ranting he cut me off. The nerve! What is with people today anyway?

"But sir! The reason why we captured her was because she has wing, your majesty!" _Wings? What are they getting at?_ "She is definitely some sort of new weapon from enemy foeces! What are your commands to do with her, your highness?"

"Hmm…Interesting." _Indeed, very interesting. A female demon, huh? _ I smirked at the very thought. _Ooh, too bad Jade isn't here~. No! Strike that. If Jade sees this illusive demon General Marcus' men are talking about, knowing Jade, he'll start with his whole 'Necromancer' side again._ I sighed. _But it would be __**very **__interesting to meet her. Hey. Now that is not a bad idea. _"General Marcus."

"Yes sir?"

"Where is the girl at this very moment?" as I expected I heard him stutter behind me.

"Uh…that would be…in the dungeon, your majesty."

I nodded, expecting that answer. "Well, General. Kindly escort her to one of our guest rooms, please."

"King Peony! What are you suggesting?" I deeply sighed. _Why don't they trust my judgment once in a while?_ I turned back to Marcus, and let him see that I mean business. "I specifically said that you will escort our guest to one of our vacant guest rooms. Mind your manners now, that goes double for you men. And inform her that I, king Peony the IX, request an audience with her. That will be al, General." As I heard him walking out the double doors with haste, I smirked at my own work.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself. I deserve a pat on the back for that."

ooOoo

Florence POV

I huffed I annoyance as I stayed in this guest room they placed me in. _But I guess that is better than in that dungeon._ I sighed. What are they going to do to me? They said that their king request an audience with me. My eyes widened. No it can't be~!

_Is the king deciding whether that if I should live or not? No~! if he does choose to get rid of me? Would they hang me, be-head me, or could he choose to burn me on a steak like a witch, or chop me to pieces and feed me to the sharks? No~! I don't want that!_

When I heard the door click, I was pulled out of my inner turmoil and made a glance at the sounds direction. When I did I got the shock of my life. I abruptly stood from the bed and met face to face on a person that shouldn't be standing, nor breathing the same air as me! He stood there by the door, calm and collected as ever, but has certain childish aura around him. The dirty blonde hair, the clothes he wears, and the overly happy-go-lucky attitude! This can't be real! This has to be a dream or I'm dead! I'm so stressed out that I can actually hear my heart beating erratically. Oh no, he's about to speak!

"It's nice to meet you, my dear. I am Peony the IX, king of Grand Chokmah."

I didn't know what happened next but I think I passed out and hit the carpeted floor. I seem to have noticed that I'm doing a lot of that lately, that fainting that is.

A/N: And, there you have it. Another end to this chapter. R&R and see you again soon.


End file.
